Rebirth (D)
by EvilDime
Summary: Etwas an diesem Drachen kam ihm bekannt vor, als seien sie sich in einem früheren Leben schon einmal begegnet... crack!Fic. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören weder die Welt noch die Charaktere noch sonstiges intellektuelles Eigentum des Hobbits, BBC Sherlocks, oder des How It Should Have Ended-Projekts. Bitte zur Kenntnis nehmen: Diese Fanfic enthält direkte Zitate, welche nicht als solche gekennzeichnet sind. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld (wäre ja nochmal schöner!). :P_

_**A/N:** Übersetzung meiner englischen Fic "Rebirth". ...Das hier wurde sicher schon dutzendfach geschrieben, es bietet sich ja an. Aber da ich es noch nicht gelesen habe, habe ich mich entschieden, mein eigenes Hobbit/Sherlock/HISHE-Crossover zu schreiben. Original Englisch; bitte verzeiht, wenn ich den britischen Ton im Deutschen nicht gut treffe. Sherlock-Zitate können von der Serie abweichen; ich habe sie nur auf Englisch gesehen und es ist echt schwer, die Übersetzungen online zu finden! (Jede Hilfe/Anmerkung willkommen!)  
_

_**Warnung:**__ leichte Spoiler für die jeweils dritten Teile._

* * *

**Rebirth**

_by Dime_

* * *

_**"ICH WERDE DIR DAS HERZ HERAUSBRENNEN!"**_

Der kleine Mann wich einen Schritt vor dem brüllenden Drachen zurück und blinzelte verwirrt. "Das... das ist so nicht ganz korrekt", murmelte er unsicher.

Smaug hatte nicht erwartet, dass der winzige Dieb von der Zurschaustellung seiner Macht dermaßen unbeeindruckt blieb. Überrascht ließ er sich auf alle Viere herabsinken und legte den Kopf schief, um ein Auge direkt auf den selbsternannten Glücksträger zu werfen, den Fassreiter, der von unter dem Berg kam... und so viele weitere faszinierende kleine Anspielungen, die er noch nicht in ihrer Gesamtheit durchdrungen hatte.

Smaug liebte Rätsel. Er wusste, dass das allen Drachen gemein war, und doch war er felsenfest überzeugt, dass es für ihn schlimmer war als für andere. Könnte er sich nicht damit bei Laune halten, in einer einzigen Zählung jeden seiner Schätze bis auf den letzten zu erfassen, um sie hernach wieder und wieder in den Gängen und Windungen seines Hirns neu zu sortieren - nach Größe, Material, Handwerkskunst, nach der Art, wie sie das Licht seiner Flammen brachen, und vielen tausend weiteren Kriterien - so wäre er schon längst an der unverfälschten Qual der LANGEWEILE gestorben.

Er hatte seit der Übernahme dieses Berges nicht viel Kontakt mit Menschen, Elben, oder anderen Wesen ihrer Art gehabt, doch erinnerte er sich gewiss noch ausreichend an ihre Interaktionen, um jedes noch so kleine Detail eines jeden von ihnen erschließen zu können, der sein Reich betrat.

Mit Ausnahme dieses kleinen Diebes, wie es schien.

**"Was hast du gesagt?"**, fragte er fasziniert. Er sah zu, wie der kleine Mann zerstreut das Arkenjuwel in die Tasche steckte, scheinbar ohne wirklich zu bemerken, dass er es aufgehoben hatte. Das würde er sich zurückholen müssen ehe er den Dieb verschlang, dachte er amüsiert, um zu vermeiden, dass ihm das Juwel den Magen verdarb.

Aus irgendeinem tiefgründigen Gedanken gerissen sah ihm die kleine Person direkt ins Auge. Erneut dachte er bei sich, dass irgendetwas an diesem kleinen Mann ihm wirklich bekannt vorkam. Er war sich sicher, dass er nie einem von dieser Art begegnet war - der Geruch passte nicht - doch seine Wortwahl, seine Haltung...

Was an diesem Rätselmacher war es, das an seinem Geist zog, als habe er, der in all seinen Jahren nie etwas vergaß, in der Tat etwas Wichtiges vergessen?

"Ich sagte... das ist so nicht ganz korrekt", wiederholte der kleine Mann mit einer Stimme, die seine eigene Verwirrung preisgab. "Das mag jetzt ein wenig seltsam klingen, doch mir scheint, als wäret Ihr die falsche Person, um diesen Satz zu sprechen. Er... er passt nicht." Sein Mund verzog sich in offensichtlicher Verachtung des eigenen Unvermögens einer besseren Erklärung.

Smaug ließ die Krallen einer Vorderpranke nachdenklich gegen die Münzen darunter klicken. **"Hmmmm, und was würde deiner Meinung nach besser zu mir passen?"**, fragte er.

Der kleine Mann zögerte. "Ich... ich ertappe mich wieder und wieder bei der Erwartung einer Rüge für meine Langsamkeit und Hohlköpfigkeit. Und aus mir unbekanntem Grunde inspiriert mich Euer Anblick dringlichst zu einem Besuch bei Bauer Cotton, um etwas Milch zu kaufen."

**"Mit Verlaub, mir wäre es lieber, du brächtest mir den Bauern und die Kuh"**, grinste Smaug.

Der kleine Mann verzog das Gesicht.

**"Nicht so gut?"**, scherzte Smaug.

"Ein wenig, ja", antwortete der Mann ohne zu zögern. Dann schreckten beide zusammen. "Das", sagte der kleine Mann. "Genau das."

**"In der Tat"**, stimmte ihm der Drache zu. Etwas an diesen Worten berührte einen offenbar vergessenen und tief im Inneren begrabenen Teil seiner selbst.

...

"Etwas an dieser Situation ist ausgesprochen ungewöhnlich", sagte der Hobbit zu dem Drachen. "Ich meine, es könnte von Nutzen sein, mehr darüber herauszufinden."

Der schlangenartige Kopf nickte. **"Könnte gefährlich werden"**, sagte er mit einem erfreuten Grummeln. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen war er überzeugt, dass diese Aussicht den kleinen Mann vor ihm ebenso wenig beunruhigte wie ihn selbst.

**"Ich vermute, du hast irgendwo dort oben auf dich wartende Gefährten"**, sinnierte Smaug. **"Möchtest du zu ihnen hinaufsteigen um sie deines Wohles zu versichern und dann zu mir zurückkehren, wenn alles schläft? Wir könnten gemeinsam daran arbeiten, diesen Fall von unerhörter Vertrautheit zu lösen."**

Die Augen des kleinen Mannes glänzten vor Freude. **"Unbedingt, ja!"**

* * *

Als Bilbo Beutlin ins Auenland zurückkehrte, kam er genau zur rechten Zeit, um zu sehen, wie all seine weltlichen Besitztümer von einer Horde fröhlicher Hobbits davongetragen wurden.

"Was geht hier vor sich?!"

Er brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um herauszufinden, wer ihn beraubte.

Die Sackheim-Beutlins. Natürlich.

"Nun gut. Lobelia, ich gebe dir die einmalige Chance, das hier in Ordnung zu bringen. Sorge dafür, dass sich mein gesamtes Eigentum bis zur Abenddämmerung wieder in meinem Besitz befindet - und ich meine _wirklich_ alles, auch diese Löffel! - und ich werde vergessen, dass das hier jemals geschehen ist. Hast du mich verstanden?"

"Aber mein guter Mann", begann die Frau mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln, "was um alles in der Welt meinen Sie? Das hier sind die Besitztümer des _verstorbenen_ Bilbo Beutlin, der -"

"Lobelia", sagte Bilbo mit bewusst ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme, "halt mich nicht zum Narren. _Du wirst das rückgängig machen oder, bei allen Mächten, du wirst es bereuen!"_

Lobelia Sackheim-Beutlin betrachtete ihren Verwandten abschätzig. Wie sollte ein Mann wie er jemals seine Drohung wahr machen? Zugegeben, er sah exotisch aus, mit diesem sonderbaren Mantel, und _im Namen aller funkelnden Kostbarkeiten, war das ein _Schild_ über seinen Schultern? _Dennoch, lächerlich, Bilbo Beutlin für gefährlich zu halten.

"Was, wenn nicht?", sagte sie hochmütig. "Wirst du mir dieses Souvenir gegen den Kopf schlagen?"

Der Hobbit vor ihr lächelte. Sonderbarer Weise war das der Auslöser dafür, dass Lobelia auf einmal eine nicht geringe Unruhe verspürte.

"Ich werde dir rein gar nichts antun, meine Liebe", sagte er liebenswürdig. "Doch ich fürchte, mein neuer Mitbewohner könnte sich an deinen schlechten Manieren stören. - Smaug, hör auf zu lauern!", rief er.

**"Aber ich hatte solchen Spaß dabei, diejenigen, die dich bestehlen wollten, für die spätere Verfolgung vorzumerken"**, antwortete der Drache, welcher plötzlich scheinbar aus dem Nichts erschien, mit einem raubtierhaften Lächeln.

Es war beeindruckend, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit Bilbo all sein Eigentum zurück erhielt. Dauerte nicht mal eine Stunde.

* * *

Viele Jahre später saß ein junger Frodo Beutlin friedlich in einem Feld einen halben Tagesmarsch von Beutelsend entfernt, zusammen mit seinem Onkel und dessen detektivischem Partner... auch wenn sie zugegebener Maßen weit fliegen mussten, um etwas Spannenderes als einen gestohlenen Löffel zu finden; Hobbits waren weder große Denker noch sonderlich blutrünstig, allen Beutlin-geborenen Gegenbeispielen zum Trotz... als ein Zauberer sich ihnen mit ernstem Gesicht näherte.

"Mein lieber Bilbo", sagte er und zauberte ein warmes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

**"Lass mich raten", **grollte der Drache, **"du bist endlich hier um uns zu informieren, dass wir unseren _Schatz_ zerstören müssen."**

Der Zauberer hielt abrupt an; sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich seine komplette Verblüffung. "Woher wisst ihr...?"

**"Offenkundig"**, schnurrte Smaug, während Frodo und Bilbo das Wort tonlos gemeinsam mit ihm sprachen. Dann lehnten sie sich bequem zurück, um den unweigerlich folgenden genialen Deduktionen zu lauschen. Smaug enttäuschte sie nicht.

**"Die Schrift darauf ist in der Schwarzen Sprache. Die Anzahl der geschmiedeten Ringe der Macht war stark beschränkt, und da der Verbleib aller außer dem Einen Ring auf die eine oder andere Art geklärt ist, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis _irgendwer _herausfinden würde, dass ein Hobbit und ein Drache mit vergangenheitsbedingtem Größenwahn eventuell nicht die besten Hüter über solch ein gefährliches Artefakt sind. Und du hast nur, oh, etwas über siebzig Jahre gebraucht, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, den _ich _zwei Wochen nachdem ich das erste Mal auf den Ring geatmet und die Sprache der hervortretenden Inschrift korrekt indentifiziert hatte gezogen habe. Ich muss dir gratulieren."**

Sarkasmus triefte schwer von seinen Worten.

Ein Zauberer war sprachlos vor Verblüffung während zwei Hobbits einen nachsichtigen Blick wechselten. Ja, ihr Drache war ein Genie. Als ob das irgendwer in Mittelerde noch nicht gewusst hätte.

Gandalf brauchte einen Moment, um die erhaltene Information zu verarbeiten. Dann riss er sich sichtbar zusammen und fuhr in der Verfolgung seiner Ziele fort. "Dann kann ich mich gewiss auf eure Zustimmung verlassen, dass ihr euch ohne Verzögerung auf die Reise machen müsst. Ich werde Saruman konsultieren, und ich schlage vor, dass ihr euch nach Rivendell begebt und Elrond in dieser Sache um Rat fragt, da es wirklich sehr - "

**"Genießt du die graue Einöde in deinem leeren Hirn? Es muss darin so friedlich sein"**, knurrte der Drache.

"Smaug, sei lieb", schalt Bilbo ihn milde. "Er meint es nicht böse. Aber sag, was hat dich so aufgebracht? Geht es um Saruman oder ist es nur deine übliche Abneigung gegenüber allen Elben-Dingen?"

**"Sie verwehren mir noch immer den Zugang zu den Büchern, die ich benötige, um die Wahrheit hinter den unwahrscheinlichen Taten ihrer legendären Helden zu erforschen! Und sie navigieren mit Hilfe der _Sterne_!"** Aus Smaugs Mund klang es wie eine Todsünde. Er spuckte angeekelt eine kleine Flamme aus, ehe er zu dem Thema zurückkehrte, das ihn ursprünglich verärgert hatte.

**"Sssaruman sollte nicht der Mann deines Vertrauens sein!"**, zischte er Gandalf an. **"Warst du in den letzten Monaten in Isengard, Zauberer? Nein? Wir sind erst letzte Woche darüber geflogen, und ich sage dir jetzt, auch wenn Curumir einst einer der Istari gewesen sein mag, so ist er nun doch zweifelsohne dem Schatten verfallen! Wendest du dich an ihn, so kannst du nur verlieren. Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee..."**

* * *

Und so kam es, dass im Frühling des Jahres 3017 des Dritten Zeitalters von Mittelerde eine Gruppe von zwei Hobbits und einem recht überwältigten Zauberer auf einem roten Drachen saß, der zielstrebig in Richtung Osten flog, um ein mysteriöses und mächtiges Artefakt in einen feurigen Berg zu werfen.

**"Bist du wirklich sicher, dass wir ihn nicht behalten können?"**, nörgelte Smaug. **"Danach wird es noch weniger mysteriöse Todesfälle geben, und mir ist jetzt schon langweilig!"**

Bilbo tätschelte beruhigend die Seite seines Halses. "Aber nicht doch", sagte er spöttisch, ehe er etwas ernsthafter wurde. "Erinnerst du dich an das letzte Mal, als du dich auf ein Spiel eingelassen hast, das eine Nummer zu groß für dich war? Du bist gestorben, er ist gestorben, ihr seid beide zurückgekommen, und dann sind wir alle gestorben. Und soweit wir beide feststellen konnten, landeten wir direkt danach in dieser Welt, die du so langweilig findest. Wenn du uns hier um Kopf und Kragen bringst, denk nur an die Langeweile, die dann folgen wird!"

Gandalf lauschte den beiden mit bis unter die Krempe seines Hutes hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Frodo fing seinen Blick ein und schüttelte nur mit einem Schulterzucken den Kopf. _Lohnt nicht zu fragen, glaub__t__ mir! Das wollt Ihr ganz bestimmt _wirklich_ nicht wissen!_

Gandalf nahm den Rat an. Selbst für einen Zauberer in Mittelerde war Unwissenheit bisweilen ein Segen.

_**Ende.**_


End file.
